


Katie In The White Dress

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arranged Marriage, Escape, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sad Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: "No te rindas, Katie, no dejes que este podrido mundo te haga fracasar".Basado en las canciones Juliette de la banda brasileña College11, y White Dress de la banda de rock estadounidense Halestorm.





	Katie In The White Dress

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Aquí Ana, con un nuevo songfic. 
> 
> Aunque las estrofas escritas explícitamente dentro del one-shot pertenezcan a la canción Juliette, el fic en serio tuvo una fuerte influencia de White Dress. 
> 
> Llevaba ya un tiempo pensando en escribir esto, porque, chicos, en serio se necesita más hidge en el fandom latino. ¿No les parece un ship hermoso? 
> 
> Bien, como sea. Esta idea la tenía en la cabeza desde unos días antes de empezar a escribirla, pero no estaba realmente muy segura de hacerlo, lo que terminó de darme la inspiración e impulso fue el intercambio navideño del grupo de Facebook "Voltron LD Fans Latinoamérica",  y en cuanto supe que fui aceptada para el intercambio puse manos a la obra. 
> 
> Muchos probablemente ya estén cansados del protagonismo de Pidge o algo así, pero ¿saben qué? ¡Me vale!  
> Es mi personaje favorito junto a Hunk y los amo a ambos, igual que la bella Esteph DeLisle Robb, a quien por cierto está dedicado el fanfic como regalo del intercambio, espero y te guste. <3 
> 
> ¡Feliz navidad a todos! ❤️💚

 

 

>  
> 
>  _«She left her things behind, too scared to face her future life_  
>  _The promises she made: live well and be a future wife»._

  
Sofocada por el vaporoso vestido blanco mientras las criadas terminaban con su tocado en una de las tantas habitaciones de la que en pocas horas sería su nueva casa, no pudo evitar recordar con profunda aflicción la carita de su novio en el momento que le dijo que se casaría con Lance. Pudo ver cómo el corazón se le rompía en millones de pedazos al instante en que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, solamente para a los segundos romper en llanto.

Las lágrimas caían cual cascada de los ojos color chocolate de Hunk mientras se aferraba de manera acérrima al delgado cuerpo de Katie en busca de consuelo.  
No había consuelo alguno, sólo ruidos entrecortados saliendo de la garganta de la castaña. Nada se podía hacer ya. Sabía que esto era lo mejor para Pidge y su madre, sabía que él no tenía nada que ofrecer a una mujer como Katie Holt.  
Lance era su mejor amigo y eso dolía en el alma, pero esto no podía ser considerado traición. Aún pareciendo un pensamiento algo egoísta, le reconfortaba saber que ese matrimonio era por mero beneficio económico y guardar apariencias.

Así, Pidge no tuvo más opción que terminar su romance con Hunk.  
Debía dejar atrás a su novio, a varios amigos, su palacio hueco, sus estudios y toda su vieja vida, incluyendo _**sus sueños**_.  
La miseria y el azar mataron una etapa de su vida, mataron su juventud y libertad.

Decir que el futuro le aterraba era poco pese a lo cercano que era.  
Con melancolía recordó los incontables llantos de tristeza y frustración que escapaban de su sistema cada noche mientras se hallaba encerrada en su cuarto, lamentando ser otra víctima del cruel destino.

Desgraciadamente, no era momento de lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba; la promesa dictaminada en la residencia de su "novio" era prueba de ello, además de los documentos notariados que le sonreían burlones desde el buró.  
El destino estaba escrito, ahora sería otro adorno más en una nueva mansión McClain, meramente un trofeo al cual todos admirarían como la mujercita perfecta. Le aliviaba un poco saber que Lance no era capaz ponerla a parir hijos como un conejo en contra de su voluntad.  
Su nueva vida se veía prometedoramente miserable.

 

 

**[...]**

 

 

 

> _«She couldn’t hide all the feelings inside, something was missing and nothing was right._  
>  _So she threw it all away, knew that there’s no other way»._

Había llegado lo inevitable: la ceremonia de la boda.  
Las enormes puertas de bronce de la Basílica del Fiore se abrían para dar paso al cortejo nupcial. Entre las damas destacaban dos gemelas de rasgos idénticos pero de coloración contraria, una de ellas con la piel de blanca y el cabello rubio, la otra tenía la piel morena caramelo y el cabello decolorado, eran Romelle y Allura Altea.

Tras el ingreso de la corte, llegó el turno de la novia. El enorme vestido hacía ver a Katie aún más frágil y pequeña. Colleen, orgullosa, la acompañaba hasta el altar mientras veía a todos en la catedral con suficiencia, presumiendo a su única hija.

La cara de Lance no mostraba emoción alguna. Él quería a Katie, la consideraba una gran amiga, pero no la amaba, nunca podría llegar a amarla.  
Lance sabía quien sí amaba a Katie: el hombre que se encontraba junto a él haciendo de padrino, además de amarla tenía la suerte de ser tiernamente correspondido.

Finalmente ella había llegado a su lado, todo lo que pudo decir fue "hola" antes de tomarle las manos con pesadumbre, observando cada cierto rato a su mejor amigo por el rabillo del ojo.

Era imposible para la joven novia ocultar sus emociones en ese momento, todas las personas que conformaban el cortejo y quienes los acompañaban en el altar podían decir con facilidad lo cabizbaja y pensativa que estaba la chica.

En sus adentros había sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba lo personal, cosas como el amor de Hunk, su fuerte sed de libertad cual ave en jaula, y por último su mayor sueño: ser una reconocida ingeniera de sistemas, todo ello truncado por este matrimonio.  
Por otro lado, estaba el anhelo de Colleen por volver a la buena vida que solían tener y el superficial deseo de ver a su bebé como una dama de sociedad. Las repentinas muertes de Samuel y Matt definitivamente habían significado la total ruina para los Holt.  
Entonces, Pidge recordó porqué lo hacía, necesidad, vanidad y orgullo; además de los caprichos de su madre. De todas maneras, lo que se decía de su situación económica no eran exageraciones, no sólo habían perdido algo de dinero, lo habían perdido casi todo. Vivían en una gran mansión rodeadas de muebles lujosos y vistiendo ropa de marca, por supuesto; pero todas esas banalidades no eran más que vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue suyo. No había criados, no había dinero, algunos días incluso no tenían comida.

Decidió lanzar lejos todos esos pensamientos y resignarse a las palabras pronunciadas por el sacerdote frente a ella, no había otra manera rápida de sobrepasar la crisis en la que su familia había caído.

 

 

 

> _«Don’t give up dear Juliette_  
>  _Don’t you let this dark world bring you down_  
>  _Don’t you listen Juliette_  
>  _To the voices that are all around»._

Las palabras de Keith le hacían eco en la cabeza cada vez que alternaba su mirada entre Hunk y Lance. “No te rindas, querida Katie, no dejes que este podrido mundo te haga fracasar. No los escuches Katie, no hagas caso a las venenosas voces ajenas que te rodean”.

No estaba muy segura de si lo decía para alentarla a seguir su camino porque era un buen amigo o si era debido a que amaba fervientemente al menor de los McClain. Tal vez eran ambas razones.

 

 

 

> _«She keeps the memories_  
>  _Of what she call a perfect life_  
>  _Remembers her boyfriend,_  
>  _Hold her cold heart and not to cry»._

Y volvió a perderse en los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez creyó ideal, todos y cada uno de ellos tan perfectamente atesorados en su memoria, ignorando por completo el aburrido discurso del padre.

  
Recordó la primera vez que besó a Hunk. O más bien, la primera vez que Hunk la besó.

Eran casi unos niños y había sido el primer beso de ambos. Pese a su inocencia era inteligente, estaba consciente de su entorno y estatus, estaba consciente de lo rica e importante que era, estaba consciente de que Hunk era un aprendiz de mecánico de clase media que con suerte podría mantener el nivel de vida que ella llevaba. Sin embargo, el amor es totalmente ciego y no posee conciencia de nada.  
Ambos eran adolescentes inmaduros y totalmente inexpertos, ella tenía 13 años, él tenía 14. Se hallaban en un salón vacío de la secundaria a la que asistían, estaban a punto de salir cuando el mayor se armó de valor y la tomó por el mentón, Pidge no era estúpida, sabía lo que se avecinaba así que cerró suavemente sus ojos; lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de su mejor amigo contra los suyos en lo que probablemente fue uno de los besos más torpes de la historia.  
No los interrumpió la típica falta de aire, los interrumpió la vergüenza, ¿a qué?, ni ellos lo sabían. Tras separarse, Katie no tuvo el valor de verlo directamente a los ojos y pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse por completo, entre balbuceos y palabras mal articuladas se despidió de Hunk para luego salir corriendo del aula de clases.

Recordó sus paseos por las calles de Siena, tomados de las manos sin más preocupaciones que algunas tareas escolares. O cuando Hunk la llevaba a su casa sólo para prepararle algo delicioso de comer.  
Iba a extrañar todo eso.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos levantó la mirada para verlo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y su expresión era de murria. No había solamente un corazón roto esa noche, habían dos, o quizá tres si pensaba en Keith que, taciturno, los observaba desde una de las butacas de la iglesia.

Le dolía el alma, le lastimaba el corazón, intentaba contenerse y no llorar ahí mismo debido al revuelo que tenía en su mente.

 

 

 

> _«She didn’t know what went on in her mind_  
>  _So she just sat there_  
>  _And let her tears dry_  
>  _Nothing made no sense no more_  
>  _So she just went out the door»._

Tenía tanto en la cabeza que esta le dolía y no sabía que pensar. Le carcomía el cerebro saber que el sacerdote que dictaba la tediosa ceremonia se acercaba a la parte de “quien se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre”. A la mierda el maldito interés económico, ganas no le faltaban de que Keith o incluso el mismo Hunk se opusiera a esta basofia.

Simplemente ya no podía más, tras oír la temida frase siendo pronunciada por el párroco atinó a gritar un fuerte "yo me opongo". La atención de todas las personas presentes en la catedral se centró específicamente en Katie.  
No pudo soportar todas esas miradas con juzgo sobre ella y rompió en llanto de manera escandalosa.

Diamantes acuosos se deslizaban por sus mejillas, acompañados de gritos y gemidos ahogados. Aquellas lágrimas saladas eran producto de la tristeza, melancolía y sobre todo frustración contenidas en la muchachita. Ella sólo las dejó ser y deslizarse libremente. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Ya nada tenía sentido. ¿Realmente estuvo a punto de sacrificar toda su vida por esta reverenda estupidez? ¡Menos mal su berrinche la hizo recapacitar al último minuto! Al carajo los papeles emitidos por la notaria y todas las promesas hechas a los McClain. No amaba a Lance, nunca podría amarlo y Lance tampoco la amaba.

Cuando el llanto le cesó un poco, se sentó en el altar esperando que sus lágrimas se secaran y en el instante que sintió que podía hablar, dijo lo que sentía con seguridad.

—Me opongo a este matrimonio porque aquí no hay amor, nunca podré llegar a amar a Lance, ese es un sentimiento que hacia él no me nace. ¡Maldito el hijo de Venus que me flechó con alguien prohibido! Yo amo al hombre junto a el novio, es Hunk Garrett quien hace mi corazón latir con la intensidad de mil amperios—.

La cara de los invitados era un cuadro. Todos con la quijada casi caída y los ojos bien abiertos, totalmente estupefactos.  
Hunk había levantado su mirada gacha para ver a Katie directamente a los ojos. Sonrió. Sin dar importancia a los murmullos chismosos de los invitados y a los gritos de Colleen, tomó la cara de Pidge entre sus enormes manos y la besó en los labios como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Benditos los impulsos provocados por la adrenalina. Lo siguiente que recuerda es a Katie tomándolo por las manos antes de huir, corriendo, fuera de la iglesia junto a él, no sin antes rasgar el fastidioso vestido blanco que simbolizaba una falsa pureza con la cual no se entregaba, tirar la tiara dorada que adornaba su frente y gritar un "lo siento, mamá".

 

Pidge les probaría a todos que no necesitaba ser una dama perfecta de sociedad para triunfar. Jamás llegaría a ser todo lo que su madre deseó de ella, nunca se dejaría ver como todo lo que negó que algún día sería. Aquella mujer callada en el ridículo vestido blanco definitivamente no era ella. A pesar de no comportarse como la princesa de cuentos que su progenitora tanto anhelaba, estaba perfectamente segura de que en un futuro haría sentir orgullosa a Colleen.

 

 

**_FIN_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Dato curioso: la escena del primer beso está basado en algo 100% real no feik]


End file.
